Hitman meet vamp
by EvilSwanQueen
Summary: good old halloween smut


_THis is just a good old halloween smut that came to mind... Hope you enjoy... song is addicted by saving able_

_I'm so addicted to all the things you do  
when you're GOING DOWN ON ME  
in between the sheets  
all the sounds you make  
with every breath you  
its unlike anything  
when you're loving me  
_

Sam sighed as she unlocked the door to her and jason's penthouse. Sam was no where close to being sober. She had just left Carly's halloween party at the metro-court and every time Sam said something about Jason. Carly made her take a shot. SO she was defently feeling good. It was nearly 4 am now as she turned on the lights.

Sam noticed that yet he hadn't come home. He had told her that he was going to try and make it to the party but he never showed. Sam even looked really hot. If Sam wasn't with jason she so wouldn't of been going home alone tonight. Sonny and Carly had threaten so many guys that were trying to hit on Sam. Sam just hoped neither one of them told Jason.

Sam looked at herself in the mirror and was looked at herself all over. She was wearing a very tight black corcet top and black shorts that just covered everything along with black high heels. She had fangs in her mouth. As for she was a vampire. Ok a Sexy Vampire and her hair was left down. She highly doubt she would of been able to go out in public if Jason had seen her. She bit her lip as she stumbled back a little.

Sam giggled knowing it was the shots hitting her now. Sam leaned on the chair as she lefted her leg back so she could get her shoes off. Jason choose that moment to walk in. He was expecting Sam to have been asleep already and was shocked to see her just getting home. He knew she was going to the party but he never saw what she was wearing and he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

_oh girl lets take it slow  
so as for you well you know where to go_

_i want to take my love and hate you till the end  
its not like you to turn away  
from all the bullshit i cant take  
its not like me to walk away _

Sam felt eyes on he as she slid off her other shoe. She turned aorund and smiled when she saw those amazing blue eyes. "hey" she said as she shift to the other foot trying to keep her balance. Jason smiled at her as he walked in placing his keys on the desk and locking the door.

"You just getting home?" he asked her as he slide the leather jacket off. He went and stood infront of sam.

Sighing she leaned back against the back of the chair. "Yap it was some crazy party carly threw there. I think she was trying to get me drunk" she said putting her finger to her chin as if she was thinking.

Jason chuckled. "why would you say that?" he asked her.

Sam laughed. "Oh only because every time i said your sexy name she made me take a shot" she said wiggling her eyebrows at him.

Jason inched closer to to. "So you think i'm sexy" he said his voice low as he ran his hands down her cheek to her neck then arms.

"Oh ya" she said as their lips touched.__

i'm so addicted to  
all the things you do  
when you're GOING DOWN ON ME

_in between the sheets  
all the sounds you make  
with every breath you take  
its unlike anything  
when you're loving me  
_

As their lips matted with one another something happened to them as they did so. It was as if they became who they were Sam the sexy vampiress and jason well the hitman. SO only Sam really changed. They both came feircer as sam hand roamed under his shirt feeling the lean ness of his body. Jason's hand roamed down the back of Sam slowly undoing the corset top.

Sam pulled his shirt off and her lips instantly went to his neck giving hit kisses and softly sucking on it. Jason's hand roamed the fleah as the corset fell down to the floor. His hands moved down the softness of her smooth skin. Jason brought his lips to her neck, then her collerbone as he left kisses down to her breast. Slowly massaging one while sucking and teasing the other.

Jason repeated the same notion to the other one giving it the same treatment as the other. Sam's hands went instantly to his spike hair as she moaned softly to the feel of his lips on her hot body. Then his lips moved down the middle he nipped at her skin as his fingers looped to the top of her shorts and pulled them down. Sam stepped out of them as she looked down and saw what jason had in mind.

_  
i know when its getting rough  
all the times we spend  
when we try to make  
this love something better than  
just making up again_

Sam's heart speed up as she watched him lift her leg up over his shoulder has he moved his head towards her junction. He kissed her thigh as he moved his head in. His tongue slowly moving threw out her folds. taking in the taste of her womanly scent. He moved his mouth over as he feasted on her. Not letting up until he got what he wanted to.

Sam moaned as jason moved his hand up her thigh and joined his mouth plunging his fingers into her center. Jason quickened his tongue and finger moment until he felt her walls tighten around his fingers and he growled as he heard her scream his name as he brought him over. He helped her ride out her orgasm before slowly putting her leg back down on the ground and standing up and putting a hard kiss to her lips.

Sam moved her hand down and started undoing his pants and pushing them to the ground. Sam hand wrapped around his hard shaft as he kissed her and guided her towards the couch. Sam stopped her assult with her hand and pushed him down on the couch. She then leaned over his hard man hood and took him into her mouth.

Jason hands went straight to her hair as he felt her warm mouth covering him. Sam's mouth worked him up and down along with her hand. Sam felt him tense under her touch as she quickened her speed knowing he was close. Jason softly moaned as he felt her tongue circle the tip of his opening. Not being able to take it anymore pulled her up off him and roughly to his chest his lips on hers._  
_

_i'm so addicted to the things you do  
when you're GOING DOWN ON ME  
all the sounds you make  
with every breath you take  
its unlike anything _

_when you're loving me_

Jason moved so Sam was under him. Their hands wondering each other as something wild took over them. No longer able to wait Jason entered her in one hard thrust. Sam let out a gasp at the feel of him in her. Jason waited a few seconds for Sam to adjust to him before he started moving in and out of her.

Sam moved her head to his neck as she teased his skin. She nibbled on him and soothe it with her tongue. Her hands went to his back racking up and down them leaving red lines as he moved in and out of her faster and harder. Her moans were coming out louder and more fequent as he plunged into the depth of her repeatly. Sam bit her lip to keep from screaming so loud at the feel of him was overwhelming.

It was pure bliss as she climaxed again and felt him climax after a few more harsh pumps after her. Jason collasped on top of her. Her body wrapped around his still. Their breathe ragged as they tried to regulate it. "WOW" Sam said as jason shift but never left her body. Jason smiled down at her and kissed her nose. Before they wrapped eachother in their arms and feel asleep on the couch.__

i'm so addicted to all the things you do  
when you're GOING DOWN ON ME  
all the sounds you make  
with every breath you take  
its unlike anything  
i'm so addicted to you  
addicted to you


End file.
